


A Brand New Bag

by dreamwalking78



Series: Haught Mess Universe [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, SMUT WARNING IN FULL EFFECT, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Nicole's attempt to decorate the bar at Christmas has interesting results.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Haught Mess Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060334
Comments: 31
Kudos: 135





	A Brand New Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a chunk of this fic and then my brain just stopped. I had zero idea where to take it. In the meantime, Kisstletoe was written. I happened to mention to LostPyRatGirl the attempt at this and the road block. Within just a few minutes she had given me something to think about and I was able to finish the fic. I didn't want to write another fic about how bad Waverly's Christmas was growing up. I've done that and didn't want to repeat it. As LostPyRatGirl pointed out to me, this Nicole most likely had really bad Christmas memories thanks to Shae. This is where I found inspiration to start. So definite shout out to her for that one. 
> 
> Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a really rocking song that would look good being danced on top of a bar? I love big band sounds, jazz, swing, but when you need a rocking Christmas song, it's a little harder to find. Finding "Moonshine and Mistletoe" was such great luck. A few of the traditions I discuss in here are a few of ours. Nearly every ornament on the tree has a memory to go with it. We try to take pics with Santa every year. This year we won't for obvious reasons. Rosita's season 4a look makes a return because...damn. Muppets Christmas Carol rules, that's all.
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Also full credit on Christmas Adam to her. She's been saying that for years now. Thanks to FaithSky who is the Rizzo to every crazy Gonzo fic idea I have. Also with the insanity of the holiday season, I may have missed some mistakes rushing through this. Sorry for that. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

“For the love of everything, please tell me all my careful work and craftsmanship did not inspire you to buy these atrocious, offending things and put them on the bar!” Ambrose’s voice echoed across the room as he spoke to Nicole.   
  
Waverly was behind the bar with Rosita prepping everything for that night. When Nicole had found the stockings shaped like cowboy boots, she had quickly bought one for everyone in the place. She had also bought gingham print and mixed it with greenery. Waverly couldn’t help the face she made when she first saw the combination. She literally grimaced at the thought quickly grabbing her phone when Nicole turned her back. She quickly snapped a picture sending it to Rosita with a SOS text. That’s what brought Ambrose Fish here. He was anything but impressed.   
  
Rosita looked over smiling at Waverly. “I told you I’d handle this. I love her, but she has no clue in decorating.”    
  
“Thank you for not making me be the one to break it to her.”   
  
Rosita’s eyes cut over to Nicole who was busy listening to Fish about what she should and should NEVER do again when it comes to decorating. She cocked half a smile that Waverly knew meant trouble.   
  
“I may have also asked Fish to take care of your apartment too. In case she got the idea to repurpose that stuff.”   
  
“Oh thank god.”    
  
Waverly ran over hugging Rosita. She could feel her freeze at first at the unexpected contact before melting into the embrace. “You’ve got yourself a good one Earp, but she should not be allowed near any form of interior design.”    
  
“Do I want to ask?” 

Waverly turned to find Nicole had walked up to the bar top watching as her fiancee and best friend embraced.    
  
“Nope.” Waverly replied letting the p pop. Nicole lightly rolled her eyes and grinned.   
  
“Ambrose will have the place decorated by next weekend. I’m not going to ask why he suddenly decided he needed to stop by the bar, but I’m guessing there was a complaint about my decorating skills.”   
  
Waverly luckily had her back turned so Nicole didn’t see her squeeze her eyes shut grimacing. She had really hoped Nicole wouldn’t find out and take it personally. From the corner of her eye she saw Rosita spin around, her hands placed firmly on her hips as she took on Nicole.   
  
“Yeah, I’m not dancing in a bar that looks like some Little House on the Prairie shit hanging up. All the girls agreed with me except Hurricane, but even she said it reminded her of her grandma’s house. No one comes to see grannies dance on this stage. We’re not that kind of bar.”   
  
Nicole’s jaw set at first, but as Waverly glanced over the shoulder even she could see the anger was just for show. “Are you implying I can’t decorate?”    
  
“I’m saying I’ve seen better at the seven eleven.”    
  
Nicole let out a full laugh. “Yeah, you’re not wrong. Thanks for calling Ambrose to fix this.”    
  
“That man is a saint to attempt to fix this for you and don’t you dare forget it.” 

With each word Rosita had stepped closer and closer to Nicole until her finger hit her chest as she finished.

As Rosita turned to go back to finishing restocking the shelves behind the bar she nonchalantly threw over her shoulder. “He also has the key to your apartment to properly decorate it. No scaring Earp off.”    
  
Waverly heard Nicole softly whisper as she turned away from the bar, “Oh thank god.”   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“He outdid himself this time.”   
  
“When does he not?” Doc replied as he opened the door.   
  
Waverly heard Rosita’s voice in front of her as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She had been anxiously awaiting this moment since the first text came through that Ambrose was finished. That meant two things for her. The first thing it meant was they all got to see the bar just in time for the new Christmas dances they were planning. The second thing was it meant her and Nicole’s apartment were next while they were working.    
  
“Let me see.”    
  
Waverly couldn’t help her impatience. If the lights along the rooftop and the wreaths on the front door were any indication of what the inside held, Waverly knew she’d be in love with it. Despite every crappy Christmas she had throughout her childhood, she had never lost hope to have a good Christmas at least once. Being with Curtis and Gus her teen years had helped, but it never fully erased the past. 

This year, with Nicole and their bar family, she hoped it would be the one she had been waiting for. As she turned the corner to the bar, she gasped. She had grabbed Nicole’s hand pulling her inside with her letting out a squeal of joy. She felt that hand let go briefly before squeezing her hand once again. She turned to find a very shocked redhead staring at the bar with the same amazement she felt coursing through her. Nicole looked down at her in slow motion, the smile growing at the same rate until it was plastered across her face.   


The first thing that caught Waverly’s eye was the ugly stockings Nicole had bought were replaced. The stockings that hung in their place were an upgrade indeed. Each one was an exact replica of one of the Messes boots. There was one hanging in front of the DJ stand for Jeremy, a simple red stocking with the design of the Iron Man arc reactor in the center. A tribute to his love of the character. Another one hung by the door, an elegant, yet simple black boot for Doc.    
  
As they turned looking towards the bar once again, Ambrose had brought the shimmer and shine of the girls as they worked the bar to life in the decorations. The top of the bar was surrounded in a wrap of balls of green, red, silver with striped ones mixing in until they came together at the bar’s logo. Suddenly the whole bar lit up with Christmas lights blinking around the edges of it. On the very center of the bar was an ice sculpture carved to look like a flame.The ice sculpture that had been illuminated by a white light, started changing colors.    
  
“Advertising has already begun. Tonight we are serving things up a little differently than what most are accustomed to.”   
  
Everyone turned to find Jeremy seated at the booth, feet propped up smiling as they had taken in all the work that had been done.    
  
“There’s a path that runs right through the center of the sculpture. You pour from the bartender’s side. You get your drink from the front of the flame. Ice. Cold. The only bar in town pulling this off. It should last until right before closing.”    
  
“Earp, grab some rum. We’re taking it for a test drive.”    
  
Rosita sprinted behind the bar grabbing a shot glass before tossing the bottle up to Waverly who leaned over the flame until she found the spot and began to pour. The liquid flowed smoothly down the sides of the flame highlighting it before meeting back in the center where Rosita held her shot glass. Waverly watched from the top of the ice until the whole drink had finished pouring. Her eyes darted over to Nicole who was still standing with her mouth agape as she watched the process.    
  
“There’s a few other surprises we worked on together as well.”    
  
With that Jeremy dropped his feet from the ledge and scooted his gaming chair forward (an upgrade he had insisted on since he spent so much time there). He looked hard at his screen before the smile danced across his lips. Icicle lights lit up the ceiling zig zagging and reflecting off the oversized ornaments hanging from strands of garland. He waited a moment for everyone to catch a glance when suddenly the corner lit up with what had to be a twelve foot tree. In the opposite corner a 6 foot white shimmering snowman lit up beside the jukebox. His scarf was specially designed with flames on the end of it.    
  
The speakers came to life blasting Sia’s “Ho, Ho, Ho.” The lights changed and blinked in time to the song playing. Even the shimmering snowman changed colors as the music drifted through the speakers. Waverly walked to Nicole putting her hands around her waist as she watched the light display surrounding them. This could not have been more amazing if she had dreamed of it. Nicole looked down at her smiling.    
  
“Do you like it Waves?” She whispered it in her ear as she leaned down.    
  
“Whatever Ambrose charged, we owe him more. An ice sculpture for the night? Can you imagine how much business that will bring in? Then this display…”

Jeremy was behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders. "We took the idea of a Christmas light show in someone's yard and brought it to life. I had wanted to do this, but with Ambrose’s help we were able to pull it off to where it looked good with and without the lights."

"Jer, this is amazing."   
  
Nicole slowly turned, taking it all in one more time before her attention refocused on the bar. “Yeah, but the attraction isn’t a fancy light show, it’s all of the girls on the bar. I’m just afraid we’re taking attention away from what makes us, well us.”    
  
“Don’t worry Rojo. We’ll have their undivided attention with the wardrobe I had made for this night.”   
  
Waverly and Nicole turned almost in unison. Nicole’s jaw dropped for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Jeremy smirked as he walked back to the booth. Waverly’s eyes widened as she started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. 

When they had left Rosita in charge of coming up with a Christmas show, they both knew it would blow everyone else’s out of the water. From Anberlin’s “Christmas, Baby Please Come Home” to Sons of Daughters “Moonshine and Mistletoe.” At least five new routines were worked up, practiced, and made ready for tonight. She had walked in two weeks earlier asking for a budget for costumes. Nicole had quickly agreed, but neither of them was ready for what was presented to them right then.

Rosita stood before them in a red sequin corset trimmed in white fur. Around the center was a strip of black velvet coming together in a gold buckle. Rosita placed her hands on her hips, posing with a smirk. “I got their Christmas wishes right here.”    
  
“Wait, every mess has a matching corset?”    
  
Waverly looked up at Nicole watching her smile turn into something a little more devious as she asked the question. Her eyes went from the corset back to Waverly and then back to the corset again. Waverly knew that look all too well. Honestly when she let her mind wander off to the same place, she instantly wanted to recreate what she saw there. Her own vision of how the end of the night might go causing her to become giddy for a whole new reason.    
  
“No!” Rosita barked back at the two of them shaking her finger. “You cannot do anything in these until the night is over and even then, you’re getting it dry cleaned before it comes back here. Do we understand each other?”    
  
Nicole nodded furiously. “Oh yeah, loud and clear.”    
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the bar had been open for an hour, they were at capacity. Jeremy had worked hard to make a playlist to keep everyone dancing to Christmas tunes while mixing in standards as well. Despite the slight ache in her feet from having worked tonight's routines into the ground the last few days, Waverly couldn’t be happier to be anywhere else. 

All the Christmas seasons when she and her sister were the only ones putting up the tree with lights that only half the strand worked was erased by the flashing lights and decorations covering the bar. Despite the dance club feel the bar had during some songs, the warm multi-colored lights surrounding the bar made it feel a little more like home. Except she wasn’t sniffing the air every few minutes to see if something was on fire.    
  
Instead the fire was a whiskey currently being poured into the top of a flame while people lined up to get a shot glass filled from the ice sculpture. Granted the piece of ice in the middle of the bar meant an adjustment to the routine, but nothing they couldn’t handle. She looked over as Rosita let out another whoop as the next shot went down the hole and through the carefully carved paths to the bottom.    
  
It was very easy to see the draw in having the ice sculpture. First there was the joy of doing something that was rarely done, drinking a shot poured through ice. Then there was the fact each time Rosita leaned over to pour, her cups would nearly runneth over and out of the corset. More than once Waverly had been ready to pull her back from the bar top and cover her if need be while she adjusted.    
  
“Almost time to get up on top Earp. Signal everyone else.”    
  
As each mess took their spot, Jeremy killed all the lights in the building. Waverly smiled as the crowd groaned at the possible power outage. The mood quickly shifted as the speakers came to life and the lights in the room began to flash to the sounds of the music. As the first lyric rang out across the bar, the lights were trained on the girls who waved out to the crowd. Their sequin hats and corsets reflecting as Lady Gaga sang   
_   
_ _ Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala _   
  
Waverly could see Nicole behind the bar smiling from ear to ear. She turned slightly, blowing her a kiss as the first verse started. Rosita had worked for over a week to get the movements just right. She called it Nutcracker meets closing time at the club. Movements pop and locked as they fake marched across the bar stopping to sway their hips and give the crowd the attention they had come for. 

Each time Waverly turned she could see Nicole staring up at her with an almost childlike fascination. It was the same look she had seen the first night they reopened the bar. That whimsy and excitement of something new. Waverly turned and dipped just right so Nicole could see down the dip of her corset to what was held underneath. That look suddenly turned into something much more lustful. No doubt the bar would not be the only location heating up that night.   
  
Nicole’s half smile cracked a little wider as she started mouthing the lyrics up to Waverly, “Ho, ho, ho under the mistletoe. Yes everybody knows we will take off our clothes.”   
  
Waverly’s eyebrows arched up as she turned back around. There was a more purposeful movement in her dancing as she knew Nicole was watching and the visions concocted by her mind earlier in the day danced through her mind. A flash of her rising above Nicole, mouth open in ecstasy as she rolled her hips. She definitely needed to thank Ambrose for the amazing light show and Rosita for the corsets. Being lit up and on top did sound amazing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Waverly entered the apartment, she let out a gasp. The only light coming from the Christmas tree set up by the window. Even though they were in the city high above the street, she always wanted to have a tree in the window so everyone else could see the lights. 

Ambrose had made both of them fill out a questionnaire before he would agree to decorate. The questions centered around moments in their relationship and things that mattered most to them. As Waverly moved closer to the tree, she finally understood what had originally appeared intrusive, was just so he could give them a tree that reflected them.    
  
Nicole’s arms wrapped around her waist, her hands crossing over Waverly’s stomach as she took in the sight. The tree tips were tipped in white with a sprinkle of glitter as if the sun was shining on the snow and reflecting back. The tree took up almost all of the space. The lights were a warm white glow. While the LED of the bar had been perfect for the flashy entertainment that it advertised, this was homey, warm and inviting.   
  
Waverly reached forward to the first ornament, a western shirt styled almost exactly like one of Nicole’s. Her mind flashed back to wearing Nicole’s shirt in the promo pictures when she was first promoted to mess status. How she had caught sight of Nicole’s shirt slipping down and found herself flustered at the sight.    
  
Among the clear blue balls with a rainbow glaze over there were more reminders of their life together. Glass flags for each language Waverly spoke adorned the branches. The French flag taking a prominent spot. Just as her ability to speak it did one night. The bar’s logo, old and new, hung from handmade ornaments. Nicole seemed to be entranced as well. 

Gracing the top of the tree was not a star nor an angel, but a Phoenix. As much as Waverly loved tradition, this topper was the more appropriate. So much of their lives had gone down in flames only for them to rise from the ashes to get to where they are now. Waverly’s past. Nicole’s pain. The bar itself. All of it consumed by flames and born anew.   
  
Nicole’s hand floated out and touched the flame ornaments dotting the tree, while Ambrose’s attempt was to recreate more of the bar, Nicole’s expression deepened.    
  
“You don’t like the flames?”    
  
Waverly watched as Nicole let the ornament slip through her fingers. “I do, but they also remind me of almost losing you. They remind me of how I should’ve said I love you sooner.”   
  
Waverly shook her head. Her hands reached up cupping Nicole’s face, willing her to look at her.    
  
“I didn’t go away. You ran into that blazing fire and saved me Nicole. Just as you saved me the night I fell off the bar. You said I love you when you were ready. That will always be the right time to say it.”   
  
Nicole’s eyes glazed over as she stared back at the tree. The light reflected in her eyes as she looked past Waverly creating another universe inside those honey golden pools. Waverly watched, patiently waiting on Nicole to open up in her own time.   
  
“The night you fell, I should have been there sooner. I…”   
  
Waverly shook her head, keeping Nicole’s face in her hands.    
  
“Baby, you’ve got to stop thinking you’re not enough. I don’t know where this comes from, but you are Nicole Haught. You have always been enough.”   
  
Nicole scoffed, “You’re biased because you love me for whatever reason.”   
  
Waverly’s jaw set, her hands firmed on Nicole’s cheek.   
  
“Listen to me, right here and right now. I am not biased. I love you because you’re an incredible person who has given so much of yourself and yet you won’t take credit for it. I love your ability to make me laugh at any moment. I love the concern you have for everyone in that bar. I love that you’re willing to do whatever you need to do to keep everyone safe.”   
  
Waverly stopped noticing how her words weren’t quite doing the trick. “I love when it’s Sunday morning and you will get out of bed before me just to run to my favorite vegan donut shop and surprise me. I love the way you look at me so enamoured anytime I’m dancing on the bar. I love that you were willing to take a shot on me despite everything you had been through.”   
  
“Is that what you love about me?”   
  
Waverly saw it, the spark of Nicole starting to return.   
  
“I love the way your lips feel against my skin.”   
  
“That’s more like it.”    
  
“I love the way you moan my name as you’re undressing me.”   
  
“Mmm” Nicole hummed as her hands ran under Waverly’s shirt, starting to ghost her bare skin.   
  
“I love the way you taste on my lips.”   
  
Nicole raised her eyebrows before moving forward, her lips kissing Waverly softly on the cheek and trailing down to her neck.    
  
“I love the way you won’t stop until I am completely satisfied and you’re dripping in my come.”   
  
“Ms. Earp, what a filthy mouth you have.”   
  
Waverly shrugged her shoulders. She felt Nicole’s thumbs massage into the underside of her breasts, working their way under her bra until her already stiffened nipples were being rolled and caressed with skilled fingers.    
  
“Fuck.”   
  
“That’s my intentions.”   
  
Nicole quickly shed Waverly of her shirt. Her hands reached for Waverly’s jeans, fingers stopping short of the snaps. Her eyes locked with Waverly’s before she took in the sight before her.    
  
“What is it Nicole?”    
  
Nicole lowered her voice to almost a whisper, deepening her tone until there was no doubt where her mind was. The lower register instantly registered with Waverly causing her own body to react.   
  
“I love the way these lights reflect off your perfectly tan skin. I love the sounds you make as I touch you. I love the way you press up against me begging for more. I love having you scream my name while your body tenses and releases.”   
  
Nicole’s hand slipped down the front of Waverly’s jeans. Her fingers glided down, tracing the outline of her lips, not quite dipping in. Waverly wanted to press down, feel those skilled fingers start to unravel her into a mess on the bed. She waited as she was teased, her eyes rolling back as she lost herself in the sensations. Her breathing became more labored as she tried not to react. Slowly, almost painfully she felt Nicole dip between the folds. Nicole gently stroked circling her entrance but not sinking in. Waverly let out a whine, her eyes pleading with Nicole. A wicked smirk greeted her in return.   
  
“I love how ready and wet you are for me already. And I’m going to love fucking you in that corset.”   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------   
  
Once the words had left Nicole’s mouth, Waverly realized she wasn’t getting anywhere until that particular piece of clothing was back on her body. Nicole helped, teasing her as she did. A touch would slip below the top barely grazing a nipple. Her hands would trace the sides of the boning under the guise of helping pull it closer together, only to pull Waverly’s body against hers. Waverly had caught on from the first supposed slip. As she hooked the final latch, Nicole pulled her back against her once again. Waverly smiled, grinding her bare ass against Nicole. She grinned as she heard Nicole moan and her fingers tighten their grip.   
  
Waverly snaked her arms back and around Nicole’s neck pulling her forward. Lips connected with her neck as Nicole’s hands roamed forward down the front of the sequin material, slinking through the white faux fur until Waverly felt her fingertips right above where she needed Nicole.   
  
Nicole’s teeth pulled lightly on her earlobe as she lowly chuckled. “So impatient aren’t you? Close your eyes Waves.”   
  
Waverly closed her eyes, her mind racing at what she would find when she opened them. She waited a smile plastered across her face until she felt the silk slowly tracing up her arms. She went to open her eyes before being scolded. “No looking.”   
  
As Waverly shut her eyes once again, she felt the same silky fabric trace across her shoulders until it covered her eyes. She felt Nicole secure it. This only worked to arouse her further. It had started by sheer accident, but they had found Waverly’s orgasms would be a little more earth shattering if she was unable to guess what Nicole was doing next.    
  
She listened trying to discern the little noises in the room. A drawer opening, plastic hitting the side of it. The bed dipping. She could hear Nicole slightly stumble, which gave her the first indication of what was being prepped for her. Then the sound of straps being tightened reached her leaving little doubt of what was waiting for her.    
  
Nicole’s hands landed on her hips slowly guiding her backwards. The slow methodical way Nicole was leading her to the bed had her excitement expanding. The back of her knees hit the bed. She stopped getting ready to sit down and lean back. Instead, she found herself lifted off the ground and tossed onto the bed. She let out a squeak that turned into a laugh as Nicole crawled up her body starting by kissing the inside of her thighs. Her tongue dipped down, taking her first taste. Waverly rolled her hips up into the motion, begging for more. She was never patient when it came to being teased though she knew the end result would be worth it.    
  
As Nicole continued working her way up, her lips pressing into Waverly’s with a fire and passion that was reciprocated, a solid long mass brushed against Waverly’s thigh. Nicole pulled back from the kiss starting to lift her body off of Waverly’s. Though she missed the direct contact of Nicole’s body against hers, Waverly couldn’t help but smirk.   
  
“So cocky tonight.”   
  
Nicole’s laugh was dark and deep. “You have no idea Waves.”   
  
Nicole wrapped her hands around Waverly's legs pulling her to the edge of the bed and resting her legs against her shoulders. As the tip of the cock passed through her folds nudging at her clit, Waverly let out a moan. She rolled her body trying to push it where she wanted it. Nicole tutted from above her. She could hear the smile in the sounds she was making, which only frustrated Waverly more.    
  
Nicole’s hand wrapped around her throat, sliding down until Waverly felt the corset jerk. A moment of relaxation before Nicole pushed the first little bit inside. She had underestimated just how ready Waverly was indicated by how easily the rest of the length slid into her. Waverly took a deep breath as it sunk all the way in. Her muscles clenching and pulsing around the cock that was buried deep inside of her. Though she was more than ready, Waverly couldn’t help but fall a little more each time Nicole started out slow. No matter what, she made sure Waverly would have to adjust. Tonight, she did not stray from the pattern.    
  
The air in the room was thick with something more. Something Waverly couldn’t quite identify without being able to see Nicole’s face. Then she felt the tug on the top of the corset as Nicole pulled back slamming back in pulling the corset so Waverly’s body came forward to meet hers.    
  
“Nicole...shit.”   
  
Waverly’s head lolled to the side as she felt her body beg for more. She could hear Nicole moaning, the faintest of movements. She’s holding back, Waverly thought. It was sweet sometimes how Nicole was still gentle with her, but that was not what she was craving tonight. She had a feeling it wasn’t what Nicole was wanting either.    
  
“Baby.” Waverly let her voice whine in that way she knew Nicole loved to hear. “Stop holding back. **Fuck. Me.** ”   
  
Waverly felt the grip on the corset tighten. It was pulled down just enough her nipples were in the fur. The light touch teased her causing her to continue moving her hips trying for any form of relief. Suddenly one was enveloped in the warmth of Nicole’s mouth. It was anything but soft and careful. Fast, furiously, passionately Nicole sucked it into her mouth, no doubt enjoying the feel of the hardened bud as she flicked her tongue across it. Waverly let out a hiss as teeth pulled it up before Nicole soothed it with her tongue. She moved to the other side repeating the same pattern. Waverly ran her fingers into red locks, tugging and pushing Nicole for more. When she felt she could no longer take it, she yanked causing Nicole to let go with a pop.   
  
“Nicole…”   
  
Before she could say anything else, Nicole pulled out, her grip tightened and then she slammed back in. Waverly let out a slow drawn out moan that was cut short when Nicole found a rhythm, picking up speed. The corset worked as a way to pull Waverly down when she thrusted in. The depth she was hitting caused Waverly’s back to arch as she gleefully took it. Nicole let out a soft grunt, her breathing becoming more erratic. Waverly wanted to comment on it, but at the rate Nicole was fucking, her mind could only focus on her fast approaching release.    
  
Waverly felt her body closing in, her muscles contracting and shuddering as it hit. Nicole slowed slightly letting her ride the sensations. As she began recovering from the first wave of euphoria, Waverly found herself ready for more.   
  
“Come on baby.” Nicole pleaded, her own voice breaking to reveal how close she was. Waverly pushed herself to meet Nicole on each thrust, her body rocking in a way that pushed the cock against Nicole making her breath catch in her throat. “Nicole, come for me baby.”   
  
Nicole let out a soft growl as she increased her speed again. As Waverly’s fingertips reached forward touching Nicole’s forearms, she could feel the strain of the muscles and the sheen of sweat that was covering her skin. Her mind flashed to the images of Nicole’s muscles flexing as she fucked her in the past. It was almost enough to send Waverly over again. 

A jolt of electricity pulsed through her as Nicole circled her clit for the first time. She continued fucking Waverly, her fingers circling her clit until she felt she was going to float off once again on that cloud of perfection Nicole always left her on. She concentrated on not releasing just yet. She felt it then, the snap of Nicole’s hips becoming erratic and forceful. She felt her legs bend back as Nicole fell forward, whimpering until she cried out, her hips stuttering as she came. Somewhere in her mind she found the urge to keep pleasuring Waverly. She reached out for Waverly again her fingers furiously circling her clit. It was unexpected and hearing Nicole let go, had Waverly tumbling once again. Nicole brought Waverly’s legs down, her own body landing on top of Waverly’s as she tried to regain her ability to breath normally.    
  
“Roll over baby. We’re not done yet.”   
  
Waverly lightly pushed against Nicole’s shoulder watching as her back hit against the bed. Nicole looked back over at her, still a little breathless from their shared moment.    
  
“Waves...what?”   
  
Waverly took advantage of her disorientation to quickly hop onto Nicole her knees landing on either side of Nicole’s hips. She rolled her body over toned abs making sure there was no mistake Nicole understood her intentions before she pushed down just a little taking the first few inches of the cock.   
  
“You’ve seen me lit up and on top of your bar. Time to see me on top of you and lit up for a whole other reason.”

  
\------------------------------------   
  
Waverly leaned back, her head resting against Nicole’s shoulder. The blanket covering them kept her warm despite being naked underneath. Nicole’s hands pressed against her stomach pulling her closer as she dropped light kisses in the warm glow of the tree. Waverly hummed contentedly as they watched the tree and lights of the city behind it. 

Her mind floated back to previous conversations that evening and how Nicole, while eager for Christmas, sometimes would have this far away look when talking about it. The holidays were something they had talked about from a business perspective and a little of their childhood memories, but nothing that was beyond that. Instantly, Waverly was reminded the only time Nicole shut down was because of the past with Shae. While free from her, Nicole still had moments that took her back to the previous disaster of a relationship.    
  
“We’ve never discussed Christmas plans for just the two of us.”   
  
She started with that, hoping Nicole would take the bait and she wouldn’t have to try to pry more out of her.    
  
“I have no idea how Christmas with someone you love works. I had selfishly hoped you would tell me what you wanted to do and I could just make it happen.”   
  
“It’s not just about what I want Nicole.”   
  
“I got what I wanted just fine, so yeah for me, it is.”   
  
“You had Christmases with someone before me baby. What was that like?”   
  
Waverly had softened her voice, knowing she was prodding at a scar that had long since tried to heal. It was no doubt tender, but she wanted to understand and know everything she could about Nicole. The good, the bad, and the Shae. Nicole gulped, her eyes getting the same far away look.    
  
“I don’t think having the bar open through the entire holiday is normal. Nor is getting drunk and flirting with everyone in there while your girlfriend tries to keep the place running. So I’m not sure my past is any place to start with how Christmas should go.”   
  
Waverly bit her lip to keep the profanities from tumbling out. She had said her thoughts on Shae many times now. Especially the thoughts about how she treated Nicole. An image of a very exhausted Nicole slinging drinks while her girlfriend, her love, danced on the bar for complete strangers, flirting with them. Nicole jumping in to rescue each time she swayed or defending her when she would get too sideways with a biker. Christmas was a time of uncontrollable stress for Nicole.    
  
“One year, the cops came and shut us down after a noise complaint. Since Shae decided to take a swing at one of the officers, she ended up in jail overnight. I had thought I’d hate how lonely I’d be that night. I came home and for once enjoyed the peace and quiet. I watched a Christmas movie and relaxed. It was like the universe gave me two things that night. A sign that should’ve told me then I was better off without her and the best gift it could have. A peaceful, stress free night at home.”   
  
“You won’t have to worry about that anymore.”   
  
Nicole smiled down at Waverly, her fingers fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger. “You won’t take that thing off. Ever. Even if someone tries to flirt, you shut them down so quick. Not to mention you’d never let me open the bar for a holiday.”   
  
“New Years baby and even then I’m kissing you on top of that bar at midnight.”   
  
“See, you’re gift enough for me. I just want to do what you want.”   
  
Waverly snuggled back down under the covers as her eyes focused on the phoenix atop their tree. This year would be different.    
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Christmas Adam (because Eve was the next night) came to close with the bar putting on a final show. Ambrose had been nice enough to divulge the ice sculptor’s information so once again, shots were poured through a flame as the girls danced on the bar in corsets. Finding out it was his husband Levi was surprising, but also refreshing to have an entire family involved in helping their bar family. Waverly was exhausted but she couldn’t wait to revisit some of her old traditions and begin new ones with her fiance.   
  
Nicole had come home and sat down on the couch. She dropped a pile of paperwork on the coffee table that Waverly quickly scooped up and tucked away. Nicole went to protest when Waverly turned to face her.   
  
“No ma’am. You are not working during Christmas. Tradition number one. Once we’re home, it’s our time. Go to the bedroom and put on some comfy jammies. I’m making hot chocolate and we’re watching Christmas movies.”   
  
Nicole sat forward on the couch, her brow scrunched as she motioned her hands out as if she was about to speak. Her mind seemed to sputter before she finally was able to react. “But that’s not a vegan drink.”   
  
“They make ones that are. I’ve already got it. Now off to the bedroom.”   
  
Nicole quirked an eyebrow as the corner of her mouth turned up just a hair. Waverly rolled her eyes.    
  
“That is not what I meant. Not yet anyways. So go change.”   
  
Muppet Christmas Carol was the only movie they were able to make it through before sleep was trying to overtake both of them. It may not have been a classic, but Waverly had loved it since she was a kid. Watching Gonzo and Rizzo narrate the story somewhat reminded her of Rosita and Nicole’s relationship. She could see Nicole accidently setting Rosita on fire.   
  
Waverly tucked her body around Nicole’s once she climbed into bed. It wasn’t very often she was the big spoon, but knowing what memories of Christmas past might haunt Nicole, she wasn’t taking chances. Nicole didn’t object. Quite the opposite. She snuggled into the embrace falling fast asleep. Waverly listened as her breathing evened out and smiled at her plans for the following day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Waverly practically drug Nicole into the center of town. Nicole was busy talking to different people she recognized from the bar. Waverly swore if they went to Florida on vacation that Nicole would have someone recognize her even on a deserted beach. She tugged one last time as she could see the crowd they needed to join.    
  
“Waves, why the rush?”    
  
Waverly bounced on her feet trying to find the right place to stand. Being short was not fun when you are in a crowd and dying to see the stage. Nicole stood still looking forward as Waverly dodged and weaved her way around until finding the perfect place to stand and be able to see.   
  
“Wait is that Brandy and Hurricane on the stage?”    
  
Waverly barely heard Nicole as her spot was a good fifteen feet away from where Nicole had stopped. She didn’t answer, waiting until Nicole started searching for her in the crowd. Nicole looked ready to search the center of the crowd when Waverly let out a whistle bringing her attention to the bench Waverly was standing on, arms crossed over her chest. Nicole quickly jogged over, her warm breath fogging in the air. Once she was at Waverly’s side, she placed her arm around her shoulders. Nicole knew if she was cold so was Waverly.   
  
“To answer the question, yes that is Brandy and Hurricane. They joined a group of carolers this year. If you had paid attention, we hung their poster in the window advertising this performance.”   
  
Nicole’s eyes widened as it finally registered. “There is no way the two of them can be called angels.”   
  
“The group’s name is Angels of Harmony Nicole. We’re here to support them. Besides, caroling is a Christmas tradition.”   
  
“So the rest of us get to freeze our non-existent balls off to listen to them as a group outing.”   
  
Rosita’s voice echoed behind them. In one jump she landed on the bench besides Waverly smiling at her. She was decked in a long red peacoat with black lace halfway down her sleeves, which only accentuated her red lipstick. The black dress underneath fit her perfectly coming up where the coat opened adding just a touch more of the aesthetic that was purely Rosita.   
  
“You look nice.”    
  
Nicole commented waiting to see what came next.   
  
“I have a family gathering after this. My sister likes to make fun of me for working in a bar. I like to remind her I still make more than her at that bar and don’t have two rugrats with a husband who doesn’t help.”   
  
Nicole and Waverly nodded, neither quite sure where to take that comment. Rosita shifted on the bench, her brow furrowed before she added,  “Well I do have two rugrats, but you two can take care of yourselves most of the time.”   
  
Nicole feigned being offended by the comment, “Hey!”   
  
“Earp, tell her I’m not wrong.”   
  
Waverly pulled on Nicole’s arm, wrapping herself closer to her. She looked up with the most innocent eyes she could attempt to pull off. “Babe, she’s not wrong.”   
  
Surprisingly the Angels of Harmony was actually a fantastic show. Though it could have stood to be thirty minutes shorter. Mostly because that was the mark Waverly could no longer feel her feet and Rosita had started drinking to keep herself warm. Nicole had begged for the flask only to be told to get her own. After congratulating Chrissy and Brandy on their performance, Waverly took Nicole’s hand once again dragging her through the square.    
  
“What’s next waves, a sleigh ride through the snow? Boughs of holly?”   


Waverly knew Nicole was joking, but she had already looked at the list of activities the city had planned for the day. This next one, she knew was going to get her at the minimum, a cranky Nicole. Rosita did have a point about them being rugrats. She was worried about the temper tantrum Nicole was going to throw while they waited in line to take pictures with Santa.   
  
“We’re going to cause some kid to not be able to give their wish.”   
  
Nicole lamented again. Waverly glared back at her until she stopped and looked ahead. “But yeah this is a great idea Waves.”   
  
Once the picture was done with both of them kneeling beside Santa, Waverly noticed a change. As they viewed the picture a genuine smile came across Nicole’s features. Her hand wrapped around Waverly’s squeezing it just a bit. She didn’t even object when Waverly picked out the package of pictures she wanted. She had at least expected a highway robbery jab about the pricing.    
  
“This means we have to do this every year right?”   
  
The sarcasm was missing. The tone of her voice that said she only did this for Waverly had drifted off. This was her asking because she wanted to do it again.   
  
“Definitely. We can have a whole shelf full of pics of us doing this through the years.”   
  
As Nicole lifted the picture out of the folder, a truly magical moment seemed to happen. Waverly watched Nicole as her face lit up. Her eyes were wide with excitement.    
  
“Nicole, have you not had your picture made with Santa before?”   
  
“Once. It was a free thing my mom found. I was able to see him every year, but we never could afford the pictures.”   
  
Nicole had mentioned they didn’t grow up with a lot of extras. Neither had Waverly until she moved in with Curtis and Gus. Nicole wasn’t so lucky. She had been able to start a bar and find success there. The way Nicole reacted to almost losing everything when Shae had tried to take the bar took on a new meaning. The fact Nicole had been okay with losing everything as long as she had Waverly. Waverly had never questioned how much Nicole loved her. Moments of clarity, such as this, always presented themselves to remind her.   
  
That night as the last lines of White Christmas faded from the TV, Waverly couldn’t help but laugh. Nicole’s fingers were still dyed from the icing they used on the gingerbread cookies. Waverly had rolled her eyes when Nicole drew a hula skirt on one and bare nipples while she hummed "Mele Kalikimaka." Nicole was still smiling in the elf pajamas Waverly had found and insisted they wore together. The crumbs of the three gingerbread people Nicole had consumed thus far covered the floor. She was already on her second mug of Christmas cider. 

The wonderful blend of Red Hot candies mixing with apple cider was one of the first memories Waverly had of Christmas in a new home. Gus fussing over Curtis constantly checking the crockpot to see if the candies had dissolved. Waverly had always loved how it warmed her from the inside out. Nicole seemed to enjoy it as well.   
  
“Is everything we’ve done Christmas traditions you had before coming here?”   
  
Nicole’s eyes were that of a small child’s ever since the picture with Santa. Her mind seemed amazed at all the activities she had missed out on not just as a kid, but as an adult as well.    
  
“No. Not all of it.”   
  
Waverly scooted over wrapping Nicole’s arms around her. She felt warm kisses against her forehead and her cheeks.    
  
“Until I moved in with Gus and Curtis, I started hating Christmas. No matter how hard I tried, it was never celebrated by Daddy. Wynonna tried, but… it just wasn’t. You have your own past that was less than Hallmark channel perfection. Honestly that’s why I hate those movies. Such a false sense of how things should be.”   
  
Nicole nodded as Waverly turned in her arms. The smile returned as Waverly kissed Nicole.    
  
“We don’t have to dwell on that now. We will make our own traditions. We will watch our friends sing in the park, take pictures with Santa, make Christmas cider and cookies, so many things Nicole. And they will be ours. Not someone else’s.”   
  
“I like the sound of that.”   
  
“Also I really hope you’re good at ice skating?”   
  
“Waves….”   
  
“Because despite my love of it, I’m not that graceful. I’ll need my knight in shining flannel to pick me up off the ice.”   
  
“You are in luck. I played hockey for a year. I can skate and play defense.”   
  
This wasn’t like their pasts at all. Though some of the good lingered in the mug on the coffee table, this was now their traditions. Whatever ghost of the past that tried to haunt them was outshined by the bright light of the ghost of Christmas to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things. 
> 
> Number 1:  
> Christmas cider: 1 gallon of apple cider and 1 box (or two for an extra kick) of Red Hots in a crockpot. Cook until the candy dissolves. For a Keurig, I've found about 10 candies in the bottom of the cup and then brew the apple cider over the top of it. If you're an apple cinnamon fan, you'll like this. 
> 
> Number 2:  
> Light the lamp, not the rat. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!!


End file.
